A traditional wireless gateway is a device converting wired broadband signals into wireless fidelity (WiFi) signals, and mobile terminals such as tablet computer, smart cellphone, laptop and the like can access to wired broadband to access Internet after establishing a connection with a wireless gateway through WiFi.
In the related art, a new customer premise equipment (CPE) is a wireless gateway converting high-speed 3G/4G signals into WiFi signals, and is capable of supporting a plurality of terminals to access to Internet simultaneously, and has a size equivalent to a book, and can be used in places covered by 3G/4G signals when being plugged in without arranging a network cable, so that it is convenient to use and carry. In countries such as the United States, Japan and the like where long term evolution (LTE) networks are fulfilled for commercial use, operators also use CPEs as main equipments for 4G commercial use.
However, because of limitation of security of WiFi, more and more conditions of loitering network through WiFi occur. Here, the loitering network refers to accessing to an WiFi network of others by means of approaches such as password cracking and the like so as to achieve a purpose of using a wired broadband network for free. Back ends of most traditional WiFi gateways access to a wired broadband network, and such wired broadband network is charged in monthly payment in general without traffic limit. Therefore, damage of loitering network is not very serious. However, for an CPE using a 3G/4G wireless broadband, loitering network means stealing traffic by invalid users since such a wireless broadband is charged according to traffic in general, so that valid users of an CPE will suffer certain economic losses.